<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Halves of a Whole Idiot by SilentBoxTim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005774">Two Halves of a Whole Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBoxTim/pseuds/SilentBoxTim'>SilentBoxTim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Soulmate identifying necklaces, Soulmates, dream team, just homies being gay for the homies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBoxTim/pseuds/SilentBoxTim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world you are assigned a necklace in the week following your birth, and the pendant is complementary to the necklace your soulmate has. In this fic, Dream has had some suspicions for a while that his best friend George is his soulmate, but George refuses to acknowledge the existence of soulmates because he is a cynical little bitch. It all comes to a head when Dream comes to visit George in the U.K.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Halves of a Whole Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream fiddles with the pendant on the chain around his neck as he glances around the airport, his plane had just landed in London and he was waiting for George to arrive outside his gate. He lightly kicked his suitcase back and forth to give himself something to do other than anxiously check his phone. He would have to find George, since the other man had no idea what he looked like and the thought that he was about to see his best friend in real life for the first time was a bitter-sweet mix of emotions. He was happy to see George, thrilled even, but he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep his feelings under wraps when the cause of all of them was standing right in front of him. </p>
<p>	After a couple more, extremely anxious, minutes of waiting, Dream spots the brit’s mop of brown hair amidst the crowd around him. George glanced up at the signs overhead, ensuring that he was at the right gate, before making his way towards a pillar to the side to get out of the crowd. Dream wipes his sweaty hands off on his pants, grabs the handle of his suitcase, and makes his way over to George. As he walks up to the older man he can feel his heart start to pound in his chest and he’s almost positive that George will be able to see it through his green hoodie, if George hadn’t been focused on his phone that is. </p>
<p>	As he walks up to the other man his phone begins to buzz in his hoodie pocket and Dream smirks as he pulls it out to answer it, staring right at George as he does, “Why hello George, what can I do for ya today?” </p>
<p>George rolls his eyes and then lifts his head to start looking around, “I was just calling to make sure you didn’t pussy out of coming to see me, since you did throw up the first time we called on Discord.” The corner of his mouth lifts in a smirk as Dream huffs out a small, nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head as he walks a little closer to the other man. </p>
<p>“I definitely didn’t chicken out, how else would I be looking at your short ass right now?” Once he’s finished his sentence he has to choke back a laugh, watching as George’s head shoots up to look around frantically before his eyes finally land on Dream in his smile hoodie. He knows right away it’s Dream because he matches the vague description George was given, and only Dream would be annoying enough to wear his own merch in public. </p>
<p>George narrows his eyes at Dream as the other man walks up to stand in front of. He cocks his head to the side and finally speaks after Dream raises an eyebrow at him, “I thought you’d look a little more.. attractive I dunno, and taller. You definitely don't LOOK 6’3”.” Dream’s jaw drops before he notices the smile George is trying to hold back and then he bends over and wheezes until he’s lightheaded. </p>
<p>George chuckles quietly as he glances around them to see everyone staring at the man in front of him doing his best impersonation of a tea kettle. Dream eventually straightens up and grins at the older man, pulling him in for the hug he had been dying to give him since he saw George standing in the airport. He feels his chest grow warm as George wraps his arms around his middle and he grins, resting his cheek on top of the older man's head. The brit rubs his cheek against the smile on Dream’s hoodie before stepping back and grinning up at the taller man, “Alright let's get the hell out of this airport, it’s crowded and I’m starving.” </p>
<p>They catch a cab back to George’s apartment, the ride full of Dream pointing out buildings he thought were neat and George wrecking his dreams by telling him they were just office buildings or warehouses. Once they arrive, George unlocks the door and Dream steps in. He looks around at all the decor and smiles at most of it being blue, he knows that George can see the other colors a little easier with his glasses on but blue has remained his favorite color. Dream dumps his suitcase in the entryway and walks to the couch, flopping onto it and groaning in relief as his poor back finally catches a break. Being tall and riding in airplanes and scrunched up in cabs don’t exactly mix the best. </p>
<p>George grabs his suitcase and takes it to the guest room, he tosses it on the bed and makes his way back towards the living room where Dream is practically snoring on his couch. He reaches up to his own chest and grips his necklace through his sweater, sighing as he flops onto the chair across from the couch Dream is currently drooling on. He pulls the necklace out from under his sweater and stares at it, getting that sick feeling twisting in his gut as he looks at the shiny metal. He rubs his finger across the top of the half of the eight-bit heart, allowing his finger to trail off the end of the axe coming from behind it before he clutches it in his fist and drops his head back against the couch. He stares unseeing at the ceiling as he contemplates who could possibly own the other half, even though he has a feeling deep in his gut that he already knows. </p>
<p>Dream stirs awake a few hours later and stares around the room in his half-awake confusion before he sees George slumped over, asleep in the chair, and remembers he is in the U.K. visiting his friend. He laughs quietly at George who is sleeping with his mouth wide open, emitting quiet snores. Dream’s eyes then catch on the pendant resting on George’s chest, the older man never let anyone see his necklace, not even his parents had seen it for years. He wanted to look away, to respect the other man’s wishes, but his eyes felt stuck to the little half of a heart resting on his friend’s chest. He reached up to his own chest and gripped his own necklace, his necklace that went with the other man’s, and felt the anxiety bubble in his chest. He knows he needs to tell the other man, keeping it from him will only make George angry, but he decides to wait until he wakes up. </p>
<p>Dream gets up quietly from the couch and drapes the blanket he was laying on over the other man. He makes his way to the guest room and starts to unpack his suitcase before thinking better of it, if George reacts badly it will just be easier for everyone if he can grab his stuff and leave as soon as possible. So he instead goes into the kitchen to see what George has to eat, it’s been hours since he last ate and even it was a tiny airplane meal. He finds some sausage in the freezer and a pan in a cabinet so he starts to cook a few pieces of sausage for himself, plus a few extra in case George wakes up because he knows it would piss the brit off if he cooked his food and didn’t even make him any. </p>
<p>As he is flipping the last piece of sausage onto a plate, George comes stumbling into the kitchen with the blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. The older man blinks sleepily at the plate of sausage and Dream’s heart squeezes as he sets it on the table, “Dinner is served Georgie! You really should get more food by the way, do you survive solely off of sausage and water?”</p>
<p>George rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the table, waiting for Dream to take a seat before replying, “Well I’m sorry but my mommy doesn’t get my groceries for me Dream, it’s been a bit since I went shopping for food.”</p>
<p>Dream chuckles at the slight jab and shakes his head, eating his food in silence while he contemplates how to tell George. He takes a deep breath to begin talking when George drops his fork onto the plate and pushes the blanket off his shoulders, exposing the necklace that he still hadn’t put back underneath his shirt. All the air leaves Dream’s lungs as he stares at the necklace up close, finally knowing that it is the match to his without a single doubt. George looks up at him in confusion, wondering why the other man is staring at him so intensely, when he sees exactly where Dream is staring. He clenches his eyes shut and grabs the necklace in his hand, blocking it from Dream’s view, “Well, you’ve seen it now. I guess you can see why I’ve been hiding it huh? It’s a little humiliating to have my soulmate necklace be dependent on MINECRAFT of all things. I know it’s a big part of my life but it feels a bit silly.” He looks down so he won’t have to make eye contact with Dream but the other man clearly has different plans.</p>
<p>Dream  stands and walks over to the other man, cupping George’s cheek in his hand and turning his head so George will look at him, “It’s not silly George! Minecraft has given me the opportunity to meet so many amazing people, including my soulmate.” George frowns at the mention of Dream’s soulmate, he had never talked about anyone before why would he bring it up now. Dream knew how George felt about the soulmate topic and it frustrated him that the other man would bring it up at a vulnerable time like this. </p>
<p>Dream sees the other man start to shut down and groans, pulling his necklace out from under his hoodie and allowing George to look at it. The eight-bit heart that was a little cracked, that had a sword sticking out from behind him, was the most beautiful thing George had ever seen. He reaches out and takes it between his fingers, his other hand grabbing his necklace to bring it up to Dream’s.</p>
<p>The two pieces connect with a small click and George quickly looks up at Dream, the other man’s face being close to his because of the short chain’s. Dream smiles down at him and places a small kiss on his nose before he rests their foreheads together, finally feeling like he was home after all these years. George’s eyes begin to tear up so he quickly stands up from his chair and buries his face in Dream’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. Dream rests his cheek on top of George’s head and takes a deep breath, relieved that everything went just as it should.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>